The Dark Warrior
by Ashes of What Could Have Been
Summary: Eventual LVDMHP slash, creature Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, FGRL, mentor Fenrir; eventual Mpreg. After Harry uses accidental magic at age eight, Vernon leaves Harry in a forest after beating him nearly to death. Fenrir finds Harry and decides to turn him into a Dark warrior. Dumbledore never expected his key pawn to get a mind of his own or to refuse his role as a hero.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Warrior

Introduction

Summary: Updated first chapter! Eventual HPDM slash, creature! Harry, manipulative Dumbledore, FGRL mentor! Fenrir, eventual Mpreg. After Harry uses accidental magic at age eight, Vernon leaves Harry in a forest after beating him nearly to death. Fenrir finds Harry and decides to shape him into a warrior for the Dark.

A/N:

This is rated M for later chapters, because in the first several chapters, this is a family fiction (Harry is eight). I refuse to rate it T because I don't want to have teen readers that leave it because of a sudden change in rating, or to write a sequel that teen readers won't read. I do realize most wouldn't hesitate to read a sequel of a fiction they liked regardless of the rating, but I also know that 12 and under sometimes read teen fictions, and I don't want to scar the poor kids. The relationships will start around third or fourth year, Remus and Fenrir earlier. There is some explanation for the war, and also some that you are familiar with, however, I changed a lot of it so it still is not a good idea to skip. I will get to Hogwarts after two more chapters, one of which I have mostly written.

**Pairings: **Draco and Harry, Fenrir and Remus, Blaise and Hermione. Possibly Voldemort x Harry x Draco (threesome, and Voldemort will look like Tom simply because I cannot think of snake-face in a consensual relationship… at all. Trauma!). Anyone have a pairing for Ginny (not anyone mentioned or incest)?

**Story Start/ 3****rd**** Person Point of View:**

"We should have done this a long time ago. The boy's nothing but a freak, a monster, and we took care of it. He'll pay for what he did today." Harry heard Vernon snarl at Aunt Petunia from behind the door.

Harry was frozen with fear, not knowing how the fire in the garden was his fault, and before he could run, the door opened and he came face to face with a furious, red-faced Vernon.

"How dare you listen in our conversations!" Petunia screeched, slapping the eight year old hard on the face, leaving a red handprint that would bruise badly.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do what I did today... don't hurt me, please!" Harry begged, tears rolling down his face.

He knew that what would happen to him today would be worse than anything they'd done to him yet. It had been horrible before: no food for three days, then only crusts of bread and a glass of water while he was forced to watch his family eat food he cooked but couldn't eat; a broken arm from when he accidently broke a china vase when Dudley pushed him; cigarette burns if he talked out of turn; slaps if he started crying; bruises from being Dudley's punching bag; constantly being called a freak or monster, worthless, pathetic, an idiot; being told he wasn't good enough to be part of the family; being locked in a cupboard for a week.

Vernon towered over him and picked him up, throwing him into a wall. His fists pummeled him, breaking his glasses, bruising his right eye, his cheek, breaking his nose and cheekbone, as Harry sobbed and screamed for help, which made the situation worse. Vernon put more strength in his kicks, breaking two ribs, an arm, which had a bone sticking out of it. Harry finally passed out.

"Let's get him out of here. Leave him somewhere where no one can find him. He won't be able to move… we'll finally be rid of him." Vernon looked gleeful at the idea, not knowing that he had just damned himself and his family.

Vernon carried Harry's broken body into the garage and laid him in the trunk, then drove for two hours until he got into a heavily forested area. He walked for a while, finally finding a fallen tree and set the boy under it, covering him with branches. Finally, he got out of there.

… Fenrir's Point of View

I walked back from the Apparation point, bringing groceries and clothes for the cubs of my pack.

The wind changed, bringing a new scent… blood. Human blood, lots of it for me to be able to get a whiff of it. I took off in the direction I got the scent from, searching high and low for whoever it was. I spotted an arm, small, a child's, and clearly broken underneath a tree. I cursed and moved to the kid, who had long and untamed black hair, clearly unconscious, and only around seven or eight years old. He was beaten badly, barely breathing, and I knew that he'd die within a day if he didn't get medical help. I used a spell to gently levitate the boy and began running to the cottages that served as shelter for my pack.

"Noah, I need your help, the boy's in critical condition." I yelled and immediately, Noah acted.

Noah used a diagnostic spell and cursed. "He's been abused badly, can't believe he's made it to this age. He would have died from starvation or been beaten to death without his magical healing ability, but this time was too much. He'll die if we don't turn him."

I knew full well that turning him would make him stronger, healthier, and heal him. We had to be that way to survive transformations: during the full moon, we're constantly numbing and healing our bodies unconsciously: our organs change places, our flesh stretches, hair pushes out of our skin, our bones shift, our teeth get bigger.

"Is he a wizard?" I ask Noah, and he does another spell.

If he were a Muggle, the next full moon would kill him because the healing bonus werewolves got wasn't enough. We need a powerful source of magic so we can heal properly and better. I didn't ask so I could choose whether to help him, even if he was a Muggle, he was still a child and it would be better to kill him now than have him face the full moon and die that way. It sounds cold, but he would die while unconscious and without any pain, rather than with the pain of four Crucios at the same time. I'd rather go out the first way.

"He's a wizard. He also has some other magical source keeping him going… it's foreign, but it adds power. He'll survive if we do it." Noah replies. "He has a curse wound on his forehead."

Suddenly, I realize who we're helping. My jaw drops…

"Noah, this is Harry Potter." I tell him, and Noah freezes. We both look at the boy.

"Should we help him still?" Noah asked, and I glare at him.

"He's a child… he can't have vanquished the dark lord, so letting him die would be a huge mistake. It had to be the parents somehow. He isn't our enemy. In fact, we could help him grow. Imagine how pleased the Dark Lord would be if we make a threat into an asset." I tell him.

"So, we heal him and then raise him ourselves." Noah summed up.

"Exactly."

"Let's prepare the ritual then." I tell him.

There were three ways to become a werewolf: being born with the curse, which activates at age seven, being bitten by one on a full moon, and finally, being blood adopted by one. The last two were illegal unless a life-or-death situation occurs, or permission is granted and documented by the ministry.

The blood adoption ritual would change Harry's looks quite a bit, and obviously make him a werewolf and my adopted son. I had never adopted a kid simply because raising one scared me. I wasn't sure how good of a parent I'd be. I had practice caring for kids, but that wasn't all day, every day; and I wasn't directly responsible for them. This would be a challenge but I knew it would be worth it.

The ritual was relatively simple: I needed to promise to protect, care for, and raise him to the best of my ability, bleed over each rune in the ritual circle, and magic would react, creating a bond between us, then infusing him with my magic to turn him into a werewolf. After that, all his wounds would be healed and no traces of scars would exist, except his lightning bolt scar, then his appearance would mirror mine at a young age.

... 3rd Person Point of View

Harry woke up in an unfamiliar room, curled up in plenty of soft and warm blankets on a bed more comfortable than even Dudley had. He remembered what happened the day before and began to tremble.

"It's alright, Harry. They won't hurt you anymore. You're safe. I'm going to take care of you." A man told him from the armchair to the right of him.

The man was extremely handsome, looked tough and fierce, especially with those bright gold eyes. He was thin but very muscular, very tan with dark brown hair that was short and spiky. He wore a pair of jeans and a black v-neck short-sleeved shirt

"Wh-who are you?" Harry asks, voice soft and scratchy from not being allowed to speak.

"Fenrir Greyback. I found you after you were hurt very badly and healed you. I adopted you, but you don't have to call me dad or any version of it until you're ready." Fenrir explained.

"So I won't ever have to go back to them?" Harry asked, looking like he knew he was going to be disappointed.

"I promise that you will never see them again. If they try to get you, I'll destroy them." Fenrir vowed, and Harry studied him seriously. Fenrir felt his mind being gently probed and realized Harry had somehow managed to use the mind arts. Granted, it was accidental and could only check for truthfulness, but for an eight year old this was an incredible achievement. Harry smiled, realizing that Fenrir was being honest. Fenrir knew he'd have to work hard to gain Harry's trust, but knew he needed it.

"I hate them. I wish they were dead." Harry admits and Fenrir stared at him, not expecting that to come out from any eight-year-old's mouth, much less the hero of the Wizarding world. Harry bites his lip, looking worried, but then Fenrir smiles widely, confusing Harry.

"Why are you happy that I said that?" Harry asks, and Fenrir hesitates.

"I have a very long story to tell you, that I want you to listen to very carefully. Ask as many questions as you want when I tell you." Fenrir instructs, and Harry pays rapt attention, knowing that it was important. "May I sit on your bed?"

Harry nods.

"Sir?"

"Just call me Fenrir until you feel like you can call me dad." Fenrir reminds him, and Harry ducks his head.

"Sorry I made you repeat yourself. Please don't be mad." Harry shakes in fear as Fenrir reaches slowly out to him. He had nothing to worry about, because Fenrir just pulls him close to him and hugs him. Harry is tense, not knowing what to do because he couldn't remember ever being held, but slowly relaxes as Fenrir promises never to hurt him, and tells him not to be afraid of him. Harry never wanted it to end. He had never felt loved in his life or safe and now he felt both at the same time.

"I'll have to give you some background first so there's less interruptions. We both can use magic."

"Magic?" Harry questioned, having never heard the word.

"An unexplainable force that certain people called witches, wizards, or magical creatures can use to do incredible things, things that normal people, called mundies or Muggles, can't do. Magic can be used in many ways: you might have used accidental, which is magic that reacts when a strong emotion is felt and you need it. You don't need a wand or words for it. Wandless is magic without a wand- do you know what a wand is?" Fenrir began explaining, and Harry shook his head. "It's a piece of wood that has both enchantments and specific ingredients in it that magical people use to do certain types of magic: spells, curses, and charms. Curses always have bad effects, spells are completely neutral, meaning it has no bad or good effects, and charms always have good effects. Anyway, most wizards and witches use wands because that's how they're taught. Wandless is actually easier to use than wands because you don't need to memorize anything: you just need to focus, imagine what you want to happen, and get yourself to feel an emotion that would help the spell. The possibilities are limited only by your imagination. Magic with a wand needs wand movements and for you to think or say a certain word. Nonverbal is when you think the word, verbal is when you say it. Got it?"

Fenrir knew it would take a while for him to fully understand it, but was surprised when Harry asked questions to clarify.

"Can you show me an example of each?" Harry asked.

Fenrir got out his wand. "Wingardium Leviosa."

He swished his wand, then flicked it, and the nightstand floated up in the air. Harry's jaw dropped open and amazement lit up his face. He turned to Fenrir and looked at him with hero-worship. Fenrir smiled, then let it down.

"That's a verbal spell with a wand. Now, the next spell is a curse that starts things on fire. Because fire is destructive, this is considered a mild curse and isn't punishable if it's on objects, unless it's on people, where you can get sentenced to a prison." Fenrir told him. "Ardeo!"

The fireplace started blazing.

"Next is a charm. I'm going to make you feel really happy. Laetans!"

Harry looked so happy and carefree that Fenrir vowed to make him feel it again without that spell. He stopped it in two minutes, and Harry whimpered in loss.

"Sorry cub, but if I do it any longer you'll get addicted." Fenrir told him.

He used the same spells nonverbally, then without a wand.

"Alright, now we need to explain the blood status. Purebloods are witches and wizards that only have witches and wizards in their direct line. Halfbloods have some Muggles and some witches and wizards and lines, Muggle-borns or Mudbloods do not have any sort of magical person or creature in their line. Squibs are people who have wizards in their direct line but are not able to use magic. I'm a magical creature: a werewolf… I had to turn you into one to save you. While wizards can heal themselves somewhat, your injuries were too severe to be healed and your time was almost up. We couldn't heal you in that time frame. Werewolves, because we transform, heal themselves quickly and much better than a wizard or witch could, otherwise we wouldn't survive. We also do not feel as much pain as other people, again for survival. We're like wizards, except once a month we turn into our wolf form. The other differences are our heightened sense of smell, sight, and hearing; we're stronger and more dangerous, our teeth are slightly sharper, our personalities change to either more aggressive and dominate, or more submissive. The full transformation in your personality, where you find out if you're dominate or submissive, happens at age thirteen. You will begin to feel attracted to people who suit you: if you're submissive, you'll find dominate males or females that have personality traits you find admirable, witch, werewolf, or wizard, very attractive. If you're dominate, it will be submissive males or females. They will feel the same attraction to you. If you know them before your thirteenth birthday, you will develop a fascination with them and try to win their approval. Even submissives will try to protect the objects of their affections if they feel there's any threat to them. When you're ten, I'll explain this in greater detail."

"Does the transformation hurt?" Harry asked.

"It's bad, but only for thirty seconds, then the numbing starts and it just feels odd. You'll be with a pack, which makes it a lot better. It's awesome when it's done: you'll get to play with the cubs and run all over. Normally there's tag and wrestling. The adults occasionally try to get to a higher place in the pack, but none of the cubs will try that."

"Are there many people here?

There's another new kid, a girl, same age as you, named Hermione Granger. Skylar and Blair are two other girls the same age as you that were born into the pack: Clara and Antoine's twins. Noah and Nora are brother and sister: Nora's the cub leader and teacher of reading, writing, and grammar, and Noah's the healer. Violet is the Herbologist and potions master and teaches it, I teach combat, defense, dark arts,, dueling, and battle simulation. Clara does rituals, History of magic, Arthimancy, and Ancient Runes, Antoine teaches Charms, non-magical history, and Transfiguration. Leyla teaches music and elemental magic. There are six other kids on top of that in the pack: Kai, seven, Noah's and Leyla's adopted cub, Sara is three and Noah's and Leyla's biological daughter, Stephan and Leo, age six and Clara's and Antoine's adopted sons, lastly, Shay, Violet's daughter, who's seven. The father left her, and she hasn't moved on. We're constantly growing in number. We have more of us, of course, but this is a place dedicated for teaching and raising the little ones. We want to have an environment that's friendly so we can keep the cubs feeling safe, which is why we don't have many people besides the guards and the bare necessities. Too much, too soon would stress the cubs out. We'll travel a bit to the other places so I can check on the warriors, researchers, and workers." Fenrir explained.

Harry grew nervous at the idea of so many people.

"Don't worry, cub. They're very nice and won't hurt you. We'll introduce them slowly to you. I do want you to try and befriend the cubs once you meet them." Fenrir comforted.

"I don't know how to talk to people well. I've never had a friend." Harry looked sad and worried.

"They'll help you. Nora, Noah, and Violet would be the best helpers, and they'll work with you to get to know people, talking to them, and befriending them." Fenrir reassured.

Harry looked much calmer and comforted.

"What are the kids like?" He asked.

"I don't know about Hermione, but Shay is a tough girl, very strong, very aggressive, likes to be in charge, is rebellious and only obeys me and her mother. She's wild, fierce, and loves the dark arts, dueling, and battle. Skylar is calm and quiet, intelligent but not shoving it in your face, and thoughtful. She's into theory and rituals, as well as ancient runes and Arthimancy. She's also deadly if she feels she or the pack is threatened, probably would die to save us. Blair is friendly, outgoing, courageous, loyal, wears her heart on her sleeve. Kai is extremely shy, Sara's too young to really judge her personality, Stephan and Leo are like male versions of Blair." Fenrir explains.

"Aren't all werewolves deadly and fierce?" Harry asks.

"Most, but submissives only when there's danger. When a male or female is pregnant, the pack gets far more deadly and vicious, especially the partner of the pregnant werewolf, the family, and the Alpha meaning me." Fenrir tells him.

"Men can get pregnant?" Harry questions.

"Yes." Fenrir told him, wondering if he should tell him more, then decides to skip over the actual act and explain the pregnancy. "Submissive male werewolves go through months of what we call heat, when they can get pregnant, after meeting a potential mate. Once they do that, their bodies allow them to have a child and changes slightly. The pregnancy lasts for seven months, and when the baby is fully formed the pregnant werewolf alerts their lover through a link they create after the two accept each other. The werewolf faints, and we have to have surgery to get the baby out."

Harry easily accepts this answer.

"Can wizards get pregnant from a male werewolf?" Harry asks.

"Yes. The same thing happens, as if the human was a werewolf themselves. Werewolves feel a lot of disgust towards Muggles because of the high likelihood of the child not surviving the first full moon. It's a survival mechanism that we can't help, so you'll never fall for a Muggle."

"Can a potential mate reject me?" Harry asks.

Fenrir can't help but think of his mate, who rejected him and left him permanently because of Dumbledore's lies about him. Fenrir never bit anyone unless they wanted it or needed it, but because he was dark, Dumbledore wanted to make sure Fenrir wouldn't lure Remus to the Dark side. As usual, the thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

Harry hugged him tighter, offering comfort.

"Yes, they can. It's happened to Violet and me. Do whatever you can to keep them, Harry." Fenrir told him.

"What's the Dark side?"

"A side of the war. There were two sides, Light, and as I mentioned, Dark. Both did horrible things, but the Light never admitted it and lived in a state of denial. Once the war ended, the Light covered everything up and lied about what we did and what we stand for. We want the Wizarding world to be reformed. It doesn't work well. The Ministry is corrupt, the leader only cares about press, money, and how he looks, they have the wrong people in charge passing laws that should never even be thought of, most discriminatory or biased, self-serving, or just plain idiotic, no one gets anything done, Aurors can do whatever they please, they throw people in prison without a trial, and if they do, it isn't fair. They promote one side while not letting others have a shot, there are no representatives for magical creatures, they lean heavily on the press, they ban books and magic that needs to be taught, and they lie. We need to destroy it to build up a better system. We also want to separate from Muggles and take kids out of potentially abusive homes-"

"Why would anyone not want that?" Harry asked.

"Because they prattle on about how it's not right to take a child out of the home without defense, and by that time, the child is damaged irreparably. We want magical orphanages, a better education system that has pre-Hogwarts and post-Hogwarts schools, but it costs too much money to provide it and better education. We use force to get what we want, and the Light views us as evil because we will stop at nothing to succeed. The Light believes that we've got a good government because they created it and run it. We think we should be in control, something the Light hates because they're in power now. The Light thinks certain magic is evil, but we know we need it. We believe Muggles will try and destroy us if they know about magic, they pretend they won't. The war wasn't about good and evil: it's about power and whose opinion was right." Fenrir explains. "Naturally, the ones in charge fought it."

"Is the war still going on?" Harry asks.

"Quietly. Our group, called the Death Eaters, are always training and gathering troops secretly. Our lord went after your parents and you because of a prophecy that stated that you were the only person with the potential to destroy him. Your parents sacrificed themselves to save you using some kind of powerful and dark magic, and when he tried to kill you, the curse rebounded. However, he did something to guarantee his immortality and will be back again."

"I'm sorry." Harry whispered.

"It was your parent's fault, not yours. You did nothing to stop him, but we are in danger, which is another reason I blood-adopted you. The adoption changed your appearance, but I want to make sure you're safe, very protected, and cared for. I do not want you to wander anywhere without either me or three guards with you. I need you to obey me. I will not punish you like your family did., but I will make you write a paper on what you did wrong, why you shouldn't do that, what could have gone wrong because of your actions, and why you're sorry. I want you to be able to think for yourself. We're also going to teach you magic. We will give you homework and essays. Hopefully by the time you get to Hogwarts you'll be ahead by a few years in some subjects."

"What's Hogwarts?"

"A school of magic. They teach the basics: astrology, history, potions, defense against the dark arts, charms, transfiguration, and Herbology. At your third year, you get to choose two or more electives: Divination, which is predicting the future, which is horrible because of the teacher, Muggle studies, again obvious and something useless, Care of Magical Creatures, self-explanatory, which is Professor Kettleburn keeps up, it's a sound choice, Arthimancy, which is complicated math, ancient runes, which is various old languages used for magical purposes, useful to anyone who wants to learn about old cultures, and possibly dueling, which I'd like you to take." Fenrir explained. "There's four houses: Hufflepuff, for the extremely loyal, Gryffindor, for brave people but only Light, Slytherin, the house that is primarily dark and is for the ambitious, and Ravenclaw, for the intelligent sort."

"Ravenclaw and Slytherin sound like the best ones because Ravenclaw seems neutral and Slytherin has the side I want in it." Harry said, and Fenrir smiled widely.

"You've picked a side already?" Fenrir clarified.

"The Dark." Harry said firmly.

…

A/N:

Like I said, the introduction is mainly background (how it normally is). The first chapter will be longer and cover several months (hopefully). There'll be way more action coming up, starting in the second chapter. I know this is a bit slow but stay with me, please, and give this a chance. It will live up to its rating. I'm trying to build Harry and Fenrir as characters, and they will change as the story goes on. I don't want to just start off with a dark Harry: while he chooses the dark right now because of his influences, he still is an innocent eight year old with no concept of war or death. To me, the build-up of characters and making them realistic is very important, however, it will get far better as it goes.

The spells are taken from google translator, English to Latin, so I know they're probably wrong. It's the best I could do, being only fluent in English.

If you have any suggestions, comments, positive feedback, or constructive criticisms, please review, especially if you have any idea for this. While I know where I'm going, I do accept other's ideas and if they want me to, use them.


	2. Chapter 2

The Dark Warrior

Chapter One

A/N: Sorry. This was part of the Introduction that I wrote before the other and totally forgot about. I thought I'd put it up there right away (I hate it when authors have a chapter written and wait for a certain amount of time or enough reviews before they update. I will not be that person).

Chapter Start/ 3rd Person Point of View:

Dumbledore stared in disbelief as alarms were going off, signifying the wards protecting Harry Potter from Death Eaters had just fallen. Finally, he began reacting, fire-calling the teachers and members of the Order to the room. In twenty minutes, everyone had arrived, including a very reluctant Professor Snape, followed by Professor Quirrel.

"What's going on, Albus?" Minerva asked, seeing the normally calm Headmaster coming close to an anxiety attack.

"The wards have collapsed." Dumbledore said, head in his hands.

All but two were either panicking, concerned, or terrified. Quirrel had a look of glee for a moment, which Severus registered to mull on later. Severus was torn: part of him, the part that still hurt after the loss of Lily and wanted to keep his vow to protect her son, was worried, while another part wanted the Potter brat to stay gone. He pushed the worry away and spoke.

"Is it possible he simply ran away?" Severus asked. "Possibly he threw a tantrum about not getting enough presents and ran away for a show."

Remus Lupin glared at Severus. "Do you remember how Petunia treated Lily after she learned that only Lily was magic? The words she used, how she pushed her around, and when her parents were dead, that she kicked her out on the street after Vernon attempted to hurt her? What makes you think she suddenly had a change of heart? If anything, she's worse because she had to take him in."

Severus tried to ignore his words and to forget, but he still could remember Lily crying and him comforting her after everything Petunia did to her.

"He was raised by them?" Severus asked before he thought about it.

"They're his family-"

"They're abusive pieces of shit, and you know it!" Remus lost his temper and yelled. "Lily put it in her will that Harry would go with me, and you put Harry on their doorstep. You do remember Poppy taking care of her bruises, how she never wanted to go home, how she begged to stay at school in the summer, or have you lost your memory like you lost your mind and morals?"

Minerva didn't bother to defend Dumbledore: she looked livid at him. Poppy was in a similar state.

"Lily was a child, and sometimes children make up-"

"Don't you dare say Lily was a liar!" Severus finally snapped. "Being a child doesn't mean that her stories were false, that she only wanted attention, and that we should disregard anything a child says!"

Severus realized he was doing what he had just preached against, but told himself that with Potter, it was wrong.

"I saw her bruises." Poppy's voice was cold with anger. "You know Petunia was dangerous, especially to a child. We need to make sure he's safe. Albus, you are to leave and not be a part of the search for Harry unless you want me to find a reporter who will gladly ruin your reputation and report how you knowingly put a child in an abusive home and never checked on him, resulting in Harry Potter being in danger or even dead."

Dumbledore looked around the room, trying to find an ally, but all he saw was anger in their faces. He walked out.

"We need somewhere to go where he doesn't have access to. Hogwarts has portraits who are bound to Dumbledore' whim, not to mention House elves. Anyone?" Remus took charge.

Amelia Bones raised her hand.

"I have a portkey to my place. The Floo network would be easy for the portraits to give away." Amelia suggested.

"Then let's go." Remus replied. "Maybe one extra portkey is needed."

Amelia sighed when Remus made one out of his wallet.

"I didn't see anything." She says, and the group laughs, knowing she upholds the law and charges people, even on this.

The group goes to the grounds, where they use the Portkey. All of them felt the familiar feeling of being pulled up and spinning around far too fast until they reach their destination. Only Andromeda's daughter, Nymphadora, lost her balance and scowled, her hair turning as red as the color on her cheeks.

Amelia leads them to the sitting room and has Remus take the head chair.

"I think we should run the story anyway." Remus says, and some of the group's jaw dropped. "We need to make Dumbledore's words hold no weight, otherwise he'll try and put him in another place. He's losing his mind."

"Or he just wants a weapon." Quirrel spoke up for the first time.

"Are you crazy?"

"Dumbledore? He'd never-"

"Let him speak." Remus raised his hand and everyone quieted.

"Like Severus, Remus, Minerva, and Poppy said: he knew Lily was abused, and that Petunia's house was unstable and best, abusive at worst. Abused children tend to cling to their saviors and do as the person says to please them. They tend to be one of two things: either they grow angry, cold, and twisted, a broken child; or, what Dumbledore doubtless wants, obedience can be ingrained in them from fear of being punished, starved for affection and would do anything to get it, wants to have everyone have a good image of them so they change to suit that image, low self-confidence to the point where they think everyone else's lives are worth more than their own… Harry Potter would be the perfect savior and hero, a warrior for Dumbledore. What's Dumbledore's motto?"

"For the greater good." Minerva said, and suddenly, everyone shuddered.

"Exactly. It means: that people are expendable for that grand vision he has. He'd do anything to achieve it, and if it means letting a child go through hell, so be it. The prophecy states that Voldemort and Harry will kill each other, but prophecies can be stopped at any time by the two people. He couldn't risk Harry getting different ideas, which is why he was put with magic-hating Muggles. It served a double-purpose: wizards would also make him stronger and able to think for himself, while his family would punish him for it. If he grew up in a loving home, he wouldn't be as attached to Dumbledore and might form opinions other than what he wants. Even if he went to a Light family, friends who were neutral or dark could influence him. Harry's life means nothing to him." Quirrel finished.

"What if he grows up the first way: twisted?" Amelia asked.

"If he'd do that to an innocent child, he wouldn't hesitate to do it to a future Dark Lord or Death Eater." Quirrel explains.

Some of them had their doubts, but the seed had been planted in their minds. Voldemort had originally thought he was simply spinning everything, but as he talked he knew he was onto something major. He needed to find Potter… perhaps he was the former, and he could tip the scales in his favor. All he needed to was be sure that the prophecy didn't have any weight. Dumbledore would believe that the hero was on his side, when in reality, Harry Potter wasn't a savior and could make his own choices: provided it didn't result in Voldemort's death. Voldemort had to contain a laugh: in a small speech, he had turned Dumbledore's Order against him and figured out the man's manipulations. Now he just had to gain their trust and find him first while leading the others astray.

Voldemort looked to Lupin, then to Severus… they would be the easiest to turn to his side and most valuable. Mind made up, he joined the group, whose first stop was the Dursley's house.

In the Department of Mysteries, a prophecy broke, and the future for Voldemort and Harry Potter held no restrictions.


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Warrior

Chapter 3

A/N:

I'm really glad about the response this got right away, this has been up about a day and I got eleven reviews. Thank you to everyone who likes this fiction, favorited, followed, or reviewed.

Responses to reviews:

Nemosangel: I really was worried about the two chapters not being interesting enough. I had a lot of information that everyone who reads the Harry Potter books knows, however, I thought it was necessary because Harry didn't know it and I didn't want him to suddenly know everything about the Wizarding world. Thanks for the kind words: I'm really glad you all didn't think it was boring.

Diana (guest), Yume, Guest (all who wrote similar reviews): I'm trying to update quickly, mainly because of all the reviews, favorites, and alerts.

Sarahostervig1 (both reviews): I'm definitely continuing this. I updated this a day after I updated the last two chapters. Eventually I'll slow down, but not now.

Fae0306 (both reviews): Thank you so much. I'm glad you think so highly about this fiction.

TheDaydreamer06: I apologize, but the way I've changed Harry makes me think he'd be a submissive.

Rebekahalana: Originally Harry was going to be four and I missed that in the deiting. He is eight.

Autumngold: Thanks. This is my first time writing a family fiction and I didn't want Fenrir to be manipulative or another bad guy. If he was, he would have let Harry die. I like having him have a heart, because as much as I love JK Rowlings writing, I like characters to be more of a mix of good and bad, and she only did that with some characters.

**I update as soon as I finish a chapter and I think it's good (or needed), which means while I'm updating like crazy now, sometimes the wait will be two weeks or so. I'm doing the best I can, but I have a life (I know it's hard to believe, but I do), so I will not be able to update three times a week (or more, depending on if I keep typing like crazy, my plot bunny is going crazy right now. **

**I hope I made this it obvious, but Voldemort is Quirrel, who had taught longer than just one year in my fiction. In this fiction, Voldemort has complete control of Quirrel and Quirrel doesn't have another face on the back of his head (he gave me nightmares when I was a kid. The basilisk was even worse). Harry WILL NOT feel attracted to Quirrel simply because it's not Voldemort's true form. Once he is inhis true form, Harry will feel attracted to him.**

**It will definitely be Lord Voldemort x Harry Potter x Draco Malfoy slash. I just realized that the mate thing was a bit like Twilight (what I've heard from my friends, as I haven't finished the first chapter because I was NOT a fan) and I want to clarify: they feel attracted to each other, but they definitely can fight it, as will their mates if they feel like it. Harry will have to work hard to get both wizards, especially Voldemort. Hermione has it easy at first with Bill (new pairing because I couldn't resist. I love every Weasley but the parents and Ron). Blaise will be a challenge. **

**I really am leaning towards a dominant Draco. I view the Harry I wrote as very submissive. In the last chapter, Quirrel was right about Harry: he's obedient, a bit clingy, starved for affection, and has low self-confidence. I just don't see him that way and I do view Draco as a dominant, at least with Harry, and submissive with Voldemort. I originally put a poll up, but I took it down because I think I made up my mind. Sorry for anyone who wanted Harry to be a dominate, but I have a hard time believing that he could be, which means writing this would make it forced at awkward. **

**Chapter Start:**

"Alright, Harry… let me do one more check-up and you'll be free to go." Noah told Harry, who smiled widely while Noah made sure he would be healthy enough to take a trip to Diagon Alley. "I do want to go with you to the Alley as well. Violet and I have some ingredients we need and Fenrir hates the Apothecary. Hermione is also going with us for her wand."

Harry looked a bit nervous but Fenrir hugged him to relax him. A girl came into the room and smiled at Harry, who managed a small, nervous smile.

"I'm Hermione, Nora's adopted daughter." She introduced herself.

"I'm Harry, Fenrir's cub. That reminds me: being called Harry and being a werewolf would probably get quite a bit of remarks. Can I change my name?" Harry asked.

"Do you want something similar or totally different?" Fenrir asked.

"Different. I want to be a new person." Harry said.

"Well, you're the Alpha's son, so you need a suitable name. I'd say someone from mythology. Your scar is a lightning bolt and the Light wants you to be a hero… so Thor. He's the god of strength, thunder, and war in Norse Mythology. He's courageous, powerful, and dutiful. A true warrior." Hermione suggested

Harry, now Thor, looked contemplative. "I like it. Thanks."

"You're welcome." She replied.

Noah finished the check-up and gave him his daily dose of nutrient and weight-building potions. Harry was already filling out: you couldn't see his ribs, but he was still thin. In a week he'd be to a normal weight and given weight-maintaining potions, while keeping the nutrient potions going.

"Can we go now, Mr. Greyback? " Hermione asked eagerly.

Fenrir nodded, but grew serious suddenly. "There are a lot of people who believe I'm a horrible person and think I should be in jail. Most of them won't recognize me, but just call me dad and we should be fine. Thor, we should probably hide your scar."

Fenrir used a simple glamor and then moved to the fireplace.

"We're going to get there by Floo. You sprinkle this powder, called Floo powder, into the fireplace, it turns green, and you step into it and say very clearly : Diagon Alley." Fenrir instructed.

"Are you joking?" Harry asked, a bit scared.

"Noah, would you mind going first and showing them that there's nothing to be afraid of?" Fenrir asked, and Noah quickly did so. Fenrir held Thor's hands so he couldn't cover his eyes, and Thor squeaked a bit when Noah walked into the flames, but when Noah looked relaxed and smiled at him, he relaxed. Noah disappeared after saying it.

"Also, keep your elbows in. When you get to the other side, make sure you have a foot out and you won't fall."

"I'll go next… if you don't mind?" Hermione told the group, and Fenrir nodded.

Hermione gave a reassuring smile to Thor and jumped into it. Thor had calmed down and watched her, but moved closer so he could help her if things went wrong.

"Diagon Alley." Hermione told the flames clearly and she disappeared.

"If you're scared, we could always Apparate. I don't want to put you in a situation you really aren't comfortable in." Fenrir offered, but Thor took a deep breath, calmed down, and walked to the fireplace with determination. He didn't hesitate when he took the Floo powder, sprinkled it into the fire, and clearly said the words.

Fenrir followed after a minute, arriving at the Leaky Cauldron. No one paid any of them much attention, and they walked to Madam Malkins without any incident. When they got there, though, Fenrir wanted to turn back. The entire Weasley clan was there.

"What are you doing here?" Arthur glared at him.

"Dad, quit it. He's trying to buy robes." The eldest snapped, then looked at Fenrir. "I apologize for my father's rudeness. I regret coming back here from America."

Harry gave a timid smile to Bill, who smiled back.

"So you finally reconciled with your family? It's been about seven years since the rift." Fenrir asked Bill, while Arthur and Molly looked startled at how well Fenrir knew Bill.

"Yeah. Thanks for letting me stay and tutor the cubs so I could get the hell out of England." Bill said. "I needed every sickle. Rent in NYC skyrocketed. Luckily the letter Lucius wrote for me was well-received, or I couldn't have afforded it."

"You did well and made us proud. Teaching at a college at only twenty-six is an incredible achievement, but you were a star pupil. Double major in the Dark Arts and Dueling, straight O's, got your degree and moved on to graduate, then got offered a job there." Fenrir complimented.

"Glad I made someone happy." Bill looked angry at his parents. "What they don't understand is I do what I want to. Anyway, are these new members of your pack?"

"This is my adopted son, Thor Greyback, and Nora's adopted daughter, Hermione Wright." Fenrir introduced the pair. Hermione seemed transfixed by Bill, who knew what was happening.

"I guess I'll be spending a bit of time with your pack, then." Bill told Fenrir, completely calm about it.

"So you won't reject her?" Fenrir made sure.

"I'm not an asshole, Fenrir. I wouldn't break anyone like that, and that's what would happen. I saw Violet after Severus left her. She was a wreck." Bill told him.

Fenrir smiled, and Hermione looked at him in question.

"You've found a potential mate. There's only two out there for each werewolf. Obviously you'll just be friends at first, but hopefully you'll be more in time." Fenrir explained, and Arthur and Molly's face darkened, while the kids seemed either okay with it or excited.

"That means I might have a sister, then?" The fraternal twin of the youngest boy and the only girl asked, and Bill laughed.

"No need to rush into anything. We've just met." Bill told her, amused.

Hermione smiled at her though.

"I'm Ginny Weasley, you've met my brother Bill, the second oldest is Charlie, he's a dragon tamer, Percy is the one with glasses and he's really smart, Fred and George are identical and absolutely no one can tell them apart, they're the practical jokers, and then there's Ron, my twin, who's, well, Ron." Ginny introduced everyone. Ron glared at her while everyone laughed but the Weasley parents.

"Are you sure that she's not lying?" Arthur asked and Bill, Thor, and Fenrir glared at him while Hermione looked like she'd been slapped.

"Why would she lie about something so important?" Bill countered, putting himself in front of Hermione.

Fenrir grinned at that, knowing that those words had made the dominate werewolf and protective instincts come out.

Bill wasn't done. "You do realize my loyalties now are towards their pack? That if you protest, you lose me, and this time, it would be for good? That I don't give a damn what you think? That I'm a man and can make my own decisions? How badly it would hurt both of us if I rejected her? If you hurt her or try to change this, I'll destroy you."

Hermione knew he was a hundred percent serious and beamed at Bill.

"I'm with you, Bill. Go after whatever will make you happy." Charlie told him.

Ginny, Fred, and George nodded their heads, while Ron looked unsure and Percy looked angry.

"She's, what, ten years younger than you?" Percy asked.

"Obviously we won't have a romantic relationship right off the bat. We need to establish a strong friendship before that, and she's underage. The only thing the Ministry doesn't regulate with werewolves is the age where adults can have romantic relations with them: it's fifteen. Relax, Percy… it's not like we're dating, so before you get all uptight, think about it." Bill explained, and Percy did calm down a bit.

"I apologize, I wasn't thinking rationally. It's a bit of a shock to the system… I'm fine with that, then." Percy apologized to both of them.

"Aren't you dark?" Ron asked Hermione.

"I haven't decided yet. The pack lets us choose." Hermione replied, but it didn't make the situation better.

"I can't believe you're even considering being dark. They're evil, everyone knows that." Ron looked at her disdainfully.

"Both sides are evil. They did horrible things to each other, only the Light won and covered their actions up. If you think you can win a war without doing that, you're an idiot." Thor explained. "The war was about power, not evil and good. The Light deluded itself, while the Dark faced the truth. History is written by the winners, and if they won, you'd say the same about the Light."

Ron glared at him, as did the parents, but for once Thor didn't take back his words or duck his head. Instead, he met their gaze coolly, confident in his beliefs.

"He's right." Bill said, just as confident, and Ginny, Charlie, and the twins looked contemplative, Percy finding no fault in the reasoning behind it and agreed.

"Definitely. No one wins wars by holding hands and singing Kumbaya, especially against a force that will stop at nothing to win. They had to have fought back and played dirty to win. The truth is, no person or side is good or evil, they're a mix of both. Some don't have as good of a balance as others, but there's at least one good quality." Percy finally figured out.

"The wisdom of Percy is sound." Fred teased him, then grew serious. "I do mean that though."

The Weasley parents looked furious, but Fenrir knew his cub had gained respect from the majority of the Weasleys and possibly made a few friends.

"Would any of you want to write letters?" Hermione asked. "To Thor too. It would be good for him to have friends outside of the pack."

Ginny looked at Thor and blushed.

"Definitely." The six Weasley children told them.

Both Flourish and Blott's and Madam Malkin's passed without any further incident. Ollivanders was interesting, though.

The bell tinkled as they went inside. An older man with silver hair and grey eyes was helping a blonde girl, who was pretty enough, but looked a bit odd. She wore bright yellow robes, had a necklace made of bottlecaps, and had a snake wrapped around her. She turned and smiled at the group, especially Thor.

"Father and I had to come here. We've been dreaming about you for years: your future had endless possibilities ever since the dark lord refused to bend to the prophecy, just yesterday when they began a search party. He doesn't want to hurt you. He just wants you to be on his side. Severus has stopped his grudge against you, and Remus wants to find you. Don't be mad at him: Dumbledore put wards up so he couldn't get you and proposed a law that made werewolves to be unable to adopt human children. He loves you and fought the bill for years. You can trust the three wizards who will come to your home today. They will protect you. And Fenrir: do not lose hope or give up on Remus. He'll give in and you'll find love. Tell him the truth, and he'll believe it. He'll stay with you. Tell Violet to try to forgive Severus. He wanted what was best for her and left so she could find someone better and be happy." The girl told them. "Thor, while one of your mates will take a while to find and even longer to accept it, he will give in. You have to be persistent. One of your mates will be a bit easier but will still fight it. Lastly, Hermione: Thor needs you, so through thick and thin, even when you're angry, stay with him."

Everyone was shocked silent for about a minute.

"You're a Seer, then?" Noah asked.

"Of course. Where are my manners? I'm Luna Lovegood. I know Harry, sorry, Thor, Hermione, Fenrir, but not the other."

"I'm Noah, the healer." Noah grinned at the girl.

"You two can go ahead of me. I'll be here for a while." Luna told them.

Thor went first and Ollivander studied him intently.

"I wonder… might as well give this one a try." Ollivander said to himself, and walked to the very back and top shelf, climbing up a ladder, then coming back to him. "Wands say a lot about a person's personality. I'm trying His twin wand before anything similar to your parents. Your magic is dark, as dark as his was, and something tells me that you are connected to him."

Thor held it and felt a warm and comforting feeling, and Ollivander looked at him with a bit of alarm but also excitement.

"It seems you are destined for great things." Ollivander murmured.

"Who had the twin wand?" Thor asked.

"The Dark Lord." Luna answered. "Yours is exactly the same. Ollivander, you might want to make another, as there is another coming."

Luna knew it wasn't time to tell Thor about his mates. The attraction wasn't strong enough to make Draco Malfoy overlook the fact that his mate was a werewolf and Harry Potter, and Voldemort would take it badly as well or take advantage of Thor's obedience, attraction, and desire for love to shape him into a weapon like Dumbledore did. Draco wouldn't even try to do that, instead rejecting Thor. In a year or two, Luna would tell Harry when she was sure Draco was ready to at least be friends with Thor. Although the future wasn't set in stone, the things Luna said would be inevitable: Remus, Severus, and Quirrel were on their way and would face Fenrir and Violet, Thor needed a friend, Severus wanted redemption and would do anything to achieve it, Remus was in love with Greyback and finally realized that Dumbledore was manipulating him, and Thor needed to trust the three in order to grow up happy. Luna and her father had rejoiced at the change of the future, which would only cause misery if the prophecy had come true: Harry or his mate would have destroyed the other, causing Draco to commit suicide, far more deaths would happen, and Harry would be the person he shouldn't be. Luna didn't want the best for the world… she wanted the best for Harry, and if that meant war, so be it.

…

Petunia was enjoying her day immensely. Dudley hadn't had a tantrum and it was already past midday, Vernon had a day off, and she spent most of it instructing a maid and gardener on how to take care of their duties, while the neighors watched her in jealousy. Most importantly, the 'freak' was gone.

The doorbell rang and she answered it with a smile, which quickly slipped off her face when she saw the three people at the door. She froze, then almost slammed the door until Severus Snape held the door open and manhandled her out of the way. Remus Lupin pushed past her, and a man she didn't recognize glared at her and then sneered at the home as if it was covered in filth. He made his way into the house, and Petunia closed the door behind them so the neighbors wouldn't see.

"Where's Harry Potter?" The man in the turban wasted no time, and Petunia's face whitened. They knew, they had to have.

Voldemort quickly used a compulsion to make her look into his eyes and not blink, and he saw the boy get beaten almost to death and dragged out into a car.

"Where did your disgusting whale of a husband take him after he nearly killed him. Tell us, or I'll bring you to our police officers and have you tried for at least abuse, neglect, and attempted murder. That'll get you and your family a lifetime stay at Azkaban."

Remus was barely restraining himself from killing Petunia, and his hand was itching to his wand. Severus had paled even more, every illusion he made about the boy shattered, and soon his hatred of Potter was shifted to a different target that actually deserved it.

Petunia remembered what he was talking about and finally talked. "He abandoned him in a forest. I didn't know-"

"Shut up. You saw him and laughed, egging him on. You let him do it. Take me to your husband." Voldemort snarled, trying to get rid of the anger. He as a child had been abused as well, and while he was interested in exactly what the Dursleys had made him into, the stronger and more emotional part of him wanted to torture them and cut off all their limbs, sticking their heads on a pike. He had to remind himself who he was in front of and that his plans would be wrecked if he did anything close to that.

Petunia fearfully led them to the garage, where Voldemort wasted no time binding him and breaking into his mind to get the truth, making it as painful as possible.

"We'll charge them in a bit, after the paper comes out and the public wants justice. The Minister will cave, and they'll be in Azkaban. The son would go to a juvenile delinquent center." Voldemort explained.

"I know exactly where he is. He's right outside where Greyback lives. He probably found him." Voldemort told them, wondering what his follower had done to him.

"Fucking hell… we've got to go there now." Remus gritted his teeth. "Severus, do you know where Greyback is?"

"My wife lives there." Severus looked extremely reluctant to go there. "I left her because I wasn't good enough and she could find someone better."

Remus glared at him.

"Like you should talk! You abandoned Fenrir even though he was your best match!" Severus snapped back.

"Calm down. We need a plan." Voldemort said, trying to get them from killing each other.

"Just tell the truth and keep our wands at the ready in case they did something to them." Remus suggested.

"Better than nothing." Severus sighed.

The three Apparated separately outside the wards. Remus looked at the little village full of large cottages, nervous but also excited and eager. He remembered his childhood, and of course his Alpha, the man he loved but hated. He couldn't stand what he did, but he loved him because of the relationship they had, platonic because of how young he was, how special he made him feel, and the man he was.

And of course, Fenrir was the first person he saw, playing tag with the little ones. Fenrir noticed the smell and looked up to see Remus. His expression became unreadable and Remus couldn't help but duck his head down. One of the oldest cubs also noticed him and looked to him. Remus noticed how much he looked like Fenrir and jealousy and a great sadness filled him. He pushed it down, reminding himself that Fenrir had every right to move on, that Remus had left him, not the other way around, and that he hated his actions. It didn't stop the hurt though.

Fenrir walked to the three men, and the cub that looked like him walked with him, reluctant to leave Fenrir.

"What brings you back here, Remus?" Fenrir asked, voice the same warm tone he always used with Remus.

"We found out that Harry was beaten and left near here and wondered if you have him." Remus told him, and saw Fenrir's disappointment.

"I'm right here." The cub said, pushing his bangs aside, where his scar was. "I was almost dead when he found me and had to blood-adopt me. That's why I look like dad. Also, I changed my name to Thor Greyback."

Remus relaxed a lot more, the jealousy and sadness evaporating now that he realized he wasn't Fenrir's biological child, making way to relief and happiness that he found his cub.

"I'm sorry to worry you. I didn't know anyone was looking for me." Thor apologized.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't have known." Severus reassured, having been reminded of Lily strongly.

Fenrir finally noticed him. "About time you show up. Did you finally realize that what you had was the best thing that ever happened to you, and that you're the trash, not her?"

Severus knew he deserved every word that was said to him and far more than that, so he didn't retort in anger.

"Remember what Luna said, dad. He left because he thought he wasn't good enough. He thought she'd move on, and being married to Violet would ruin her." Thor reminded him and Fenrir calmed down a bit.

"Who's Luna?" Severus asked.

"A Seer in my year. She's the real thing." Thor explained. "She told me I could trust you three. And I'm not mad at you, Remy. You did everything you could to get me out of the Dursleys house and to adopt me, but the Ministry wouldn't let you."

Remus' worry was almost gone, until he looked at Fenrir.

"I want to stay here with Harry… Thor, I mean. I am his godfather and I want to take care of him." Remus told them.

Fenrir knew the real reason. "You don't trust me."

Remus wanted to lie, but nodded his head. When he saw the hurt in Fenrir eyes, he looked guilty.

"I hope you'll believe in me someday, that we'll be back to how it was before you believed everything Dumbledore says. He lied about me. You know me, Remus! You know I'd never bite a child to get troops or for revenge. You've seen me take care of the kids, raise them, yet one man's word erased every memory of me and made you believe I'm a monster." Fenrir hastily wiped a tear from his eyes, and Remus' look softened.

"I don't believe everything he says. I don't know what I was thinking. I shouldn't have left…knowing what Dumbledore tried to do to Thor, I know he's a manipulative man, and I was a fool for believing in him for so long, so much that I lost all faith in you… I'm sorry." Remus told him earnestly.

"I know you aren't nearly ready for a relationship with me, so I was wondering if we could start with a friendship first." Fenrir looked hopeful.

"You still care about me, after everything I put you through?" Remus asked, not believing his ears.

"I can't help myself. I can't quit you. Losing you again would destroy me." Fenrir admitted. "I love you."

"I love you too." Remus said softly.

Thor was beaming while Quirrel looked on with disdain.

"Am I the only one who thinks love is overrated?" Quirrel asks.

"I never got it with the Muggles I lived with and I wanted it more than anything. I'd do anything to keep it now that I have parents. Were you in the same circumstance?" Thor asks, and he nods before he could think.

"I turned out broken… while you are too, it's how we deal with it that defines us. You became obedient and desperate for affection, while I detest it and got my revenge." He tells him, not sure why he was explaining it.

"How?" Thor asked.

"That's a story for a dark and stormy night." Voldemort tells him, and Thor looks disappointed but didn't press it.

None of the others were paying attention to their conversation, something Voldemort was grateful for. Severus was looking around, apprehensive, when he saw a cub, age eight, who had his hair, only glossy, long, and soft-looking, and his eyes, but Violet's face. Severus froze, and the cub did too, until she was finally able to speak.

"Daddy?" She asks, hopeful that she was right.

"Yes?" Severus asked.

Suddenly, Shay became furious.

"You have no idea how much damage you've done to mum and me. Mum cried every night since as long as I remember because you left her. You left me too. I needed you and you never were there. Do you know how much that hurts, that you didn't love us enough to stay?" Her voice was cold and quiet, Severus' tone when he was about to lose his temper. "I hate you."

**...**

**A/N:**

**I honestly hate the name Harry, so I had to change it. I liked what Thor represented and thought it was a good fit, and imagine the teasing the poor kid would go through being Harry the werewolf. Plus, he got adopted and I'm changing him, so the new name fits. Hope no one gets confused.**

**I was crying when I wrote Shay's and Severus' part. I like the explanation of Severus' becoming so bitter and wanted him to be in a relationship with someone else. Lily was only a best friend in this stroy. I plan on writing a bit of Violet and Shay's feelings and the effects on them from Severus' abandonment, so you'll get to read about that. Severus in this fiction is actually good-looking, or at least average. Poor Severus… next chapter will have Violet's reaction. As for Remus and Fenrir, now that Remus doesn't believe in Dumbledore, the pair can move forward. **

**The article on Dumbledore is next, then the aftereffects on the Dursleys, Harry, and main characters in the Wizarding world. The OCs I mentioned in the first chapter will be introduced. Draco shows up in the next chapter but doesn't meet Thor yet. Voldemort will start mentoring Thor and tell him who he is sometime soon, starting Harry's transformation into Thor. I will start skipping ahead sometime after that so I can get the story going faster, and Draco and Thor will finally meet. **

**I'll see if I can type another chapter either today or tomorrow. If not then, then it'll be up on or before 7/23/2013 (a week from the day I updated.)**

**Comments? Questions? Suggestions? Feedback? Review and make me happy! Please, please, please, please, please.**


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Warrior

Chapter 4

A/N:

I apologize for the cliff-hanger, which is why I updated quickly. I had to rewrite the end of the chapter and decided to give you what I had then, because I had no idea when I could get this part right. I had to make Shay's reaction more realistic and redo Violet, and I hadn't gotten to that. I was bawling like a baby when I wrote this chapter. I think it's the best one yet, simply because of my strong reaction. It's a short chapter because I don't want to leave you hanging. I'm working on the next chapter: expect it tomorrow. I'm on my break, and this fiction is not letting me go.

**Chapter Recap:**

**Severus was looking around, apprehensive, when he saw a cub, age eight, who had his hair, only glossy, long, and soft-looking, and his eyes, but Violet's face. Severus froze, and the cub did too, until she was finally able to speak.**

"**Daddy?" She asks, hopeful that she was right.**

"**Yes?" Severus asked.**

**Suddenly, Shay became furious.**

"**You have no idea how much damage you've done to mum and me. Mum cried every night since as long as I remember because you left her. You left me too. I needed you and you never were there. Do you know how much that hurts, that you didn't love us enough to stay?" Her voice was cold and quiet, Severus' tone when he was about to lose his temper. "I hate you."**

**End of Recap**

**CHAPTER START/ Shay's POV:**

When I first saw my father, I froze. I couldn't think, couldn't breathe. I had hoped for this moment for so long. I wanted him to come back to me, to tell me he loved me, to care for me, to love mum, to be my father.

"Daddy?" I asked, the moment seeming like something out of a dream.

He had frozen too, shocked silent, but finally responded. "Yes?"

His expression infuriated me. I knew he wasn't there for me then, because he didn't even know he had a daughter. I felt my hopes get crushed and reality set in. He may be back here, but he wouldn't stay. He'd just leave again, breaking me even more, breaking mum more. I had to get him to leave before mum saw him, so that way he couldn't hurt her… if it was breaking me it would destroy mum, so I let the anger out I was denying for years.

"You have no idea how much damage you've done to mum and me. Mum cried every night since as long as I remember because you left her. You left me too. I needed you and you never were there. Do you know how much that hurts, that you didn't love us enough to stay?" My voice was cold and quiet, dangerously so. It meant I was on the brink of completely losing control. "I hate you."

The words I said hurt me just as much as I hurt him. I wasn't sure what I wanted from him. The kid inside me wanted him to stay, wanted what I prayed for, every night for so long, and I knew I might have ruined that; but the angry, broken, mature, realistic and cynical part of me told me to say more and make him leave before he can do far more damage. I wonder if it's even possible, until I see him cry. It is possible. I felt guilty and hated myself.

I hated him. I loved him.

How could I do this to him?

Why should I not?

The child and the adult in me were battling, until someone walked towards me. I looked up, half wanting it to be daddy, half wanting it to be someone else, anyone else. Thor reached out to me, hugging me gently, offering comfort. I'm disappointed, I'm grateful, I don't know what I am or which part of me to turn to. Instead of apologizing or saying more hurtful things, I cry, and Thor holds me close. The child in me forces my head to look up to daddy. He isn't leaving. He's breaking. My fault.

I hated me. Absolutely hated what I did, because I knew what it was like to do what he did: I rejected him like he rejected me. I pushed him away.

I look at daddy.

"I'm sorry." I tell him, and he studies me like I studied people when I wanted to find out the truth.

"I am too. You have no idea how much I wish I didn't leave. How much I want to be a part of your life. I should have been there. I feel so horrible, so guilty. I hate myself. I destroyed my chances of happiness because I was insecure. I thought your mother could do so much better. She deserved much more than me." He tells me, then asks hesitantly. "Has she moved on?"

"No. She won't ever. She loves you. I love you. I'm not sure if I can get past the anger though." My voice breaks during the last sentence. I feel awful, especially when he looks at me, a hopeless look on his face. "I'll try."

"That's all I can ask for." He tells me, then hesitates. "May I hold you?"

I'm torn, until I see the hopeless look again, then I make up my mind. "Yes."

Thor lets me go and gives me an encouraging smile, and I walk slowly to my father, nervous, afraid. He meets me halfway and hugs me, and finally the child in me wins.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." He whispers, and he rocks me. "I swear on my magic I will take care of you, love you, and protect you as long as I live."

I feel magic bind him to his word and I smile through my tears.

"Do you want to see mommy?" I ask, and he nods. I take him by the hand and lead him to our home. I wonder if he thinks it's good enough, but he smiles as he walks in.

"Mommy? Can you come here for a while?" I ask, and mommy appears. She freezes as she stares at Daddy.

"You're back." Her tone is controlled, but I know it takes effort.

"For good. I swore a vow on my magic to love my daughter, take care of her, and protect her. I'll swear another if you want for you." Daddy tells her.

She looks to me, and I smile at her. "He did. Magic bound him to it. Please, mommy."

She knows what I'm asking: let him back in our life. Give him a chance. Try to see past the anger. Love him like you once did.

"I can try. I'm not sure how this'll go. I can't make any guarantees that I'll be able to get past you abandoning us… but I will do my best. I will blow up at you occasionally, I will cry, I will act distant… but I still love you. I never moved on." Mommy says.

"I'll take what I can get. It's far more than I deserve." Daddy tells her.

"You deserve more than what you think. You're better than what you think. I wouldn't have fallen for you if you weren't. You have an issue you need to work past, but I'm going to try to help you through it. You're insecure, to the point where you'll destroy everything, even your own happiness and the people you love because you think you aren't worth it. You are worth it." Mommy tells him, and Daddy cries again.

I hope he believes it, because Mommy believes it, and I start to believe it too. He won't leave, everything I hoped for is finally being granted. I'm the happiest I've ever been, because my shattered family is now a real one and mommy, daddy, and I are beginning to mend.

**End chapter.**

**I hope you guys liked this. I used a quarter of a box of tissues. Please review and tell me what you thought.**


End file.
